To Remember
by JapanCat
Summary: ONE SHOT. Kurama thinks back to Kuronue's death...


**Title: To Remember  
****Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
****Notes: This is based off the movie and I tilted ****towards the manga more on this. Not all of this is ****accurate so don't take my word for it. No, Kurama and ****Kuronue are NOT a couple. I kinda rushed. ****RedKitsuneFlames did this kinda thing, but Youko and ****Kuronue as a couple. Check it out if you want. Enough ****said. Begin.**

It's been fifteen years since I've been in demonic flesh. Since the mother of my human body fell ill, I doubted I could return. When this body was still an infant, I often brooded about the past... (Which was usually how I wished I escaped that hunter.) ...And that was when I remembered you, Kuronue. Even now I can still remember...

Before the honorable yet naive Kuwabara... Before the confident Yusuke... Before the cold blooded Hiei... (He reminded me of you mostly because he is always by my side now. Wether it was to fight the demons of his own loneliness or if I needed him more, I cannot say.) Before that poor fool Yomi had to go blind... Back to when I was still Youko Kurama and when you were still here...

Funny how you always remember the end but never the beginning. I don't remember how or when we met. You were always there and it seemed that you would never go.

...Little did I know that it would end soon.

"I heard they had nice treasure here," You said. "This place is heavily guarded so we need to watch it. They know who we are."

I couldn't help but hear the sense of foreboding in your voice, but I didn't think much of it. I only laughed at the "future menace". "So does everyone else in Demon World. What makes this any different? If we can escape them once, we escape them a thousand times without a problem."

I saw in your eyes that you thought I was a fool and you had a feeling something was going to happen. But I still went on, "If they do get in the way, I would just cut through them with my Rose Whip. You know those guards were never cut out to face a pair like us."

You looked away.

"Kuronue?"

"Yeah. We'll kick their asses tomorrow. Be ready, Kurama."

I knew you knew something was going to happen but I couldn't quite figure it out. I knew something was wrong when you fiddled with that necklace's chain. You never knew I noticed, did you?

By the way, why did you carry that thing around all the time? I knew you told me once, but I forgot. Was it from a lover? Did you steal it? Why can't I remember?

I was up that night suddenly feeling anxiety. I wondered why...

I remember that day... The skies were an ominous gray... The wind howled and shook the grassy ocean... The trees swayed and seemed to wave us away. At the bottom of my heart I felt it. I guess you did, too...

"I saw the sun this morning," Your voice was emotionless. "A red sun. Blood will be shed."

"Yeah..." I took a lock of my hair and toyed with it for a moment. I hid my anxiety with arrogance. "Hell yeah blood will be shed. We'll kill anyone who gets in our way."

You smiled. "Ready, Kurama?"

"Do you need to ask?" Why didn't I say no? But we went on...

...Right into your doom.

We both hurried out, a treasure in each of our hands. We managed to escape halfway through the forest when it happened... The chain of your necklace broke and it slipped out of your hand... I saw through the corner of my eye that you went back to get it.

"Kuronue! No!"

"But I need it!"

And just when I found you... You were dying. The bamboo slaughtered you right before my eyes, each of them piecing something to keep you from moving and squeezing blood out in gory fountains. I guess they WERE more prepared than we thought...

Why, Kuronue? Why?

And I know you saw the shock in my eyes when you said, "Run, Kurama!" with the last breath of life you had. I knew you were right. I heard the guards' rapid footsteps in a hellish drumbeat. So I did what you said: I ran.

But that was only what you saw, Kuronue.

That night I dreamt abut you; it was a series of rapid flashbacks. I sat up, frightened and my heart racing. I looked around, but you weren't in sight. I tried calling you, but you never came back. That next month I spent searching for you, killing anyone who got in my way. I the back of my mind I knew that you were gone, but I still continued to search because it was too painful to remember that you were never coming back to be by my side again...

I went cold blooded and pushed the whole thing to the back or my mind. I felt it held me back. So I started my own band of thieves and that was when I met that poor fool Yomi. He was hard headed and hot blooded with no sense of caution. He often decided to go against my orders.

He found out the consequences the hard way. I sent an assassin after him. The poor bastard when blind and got stuck living off the kindness and pity of others. I wanted to finish the job, but I figured it'd be if he did suffer. I never did find out what became of him, and I never will.

Not long after that I started wandering alone. It didn't seem like much of a change; it felt like that was all I had been doing from the start. A hunter came after me one day and shot me. I was desperate to live after barely escaping so I fused with the embryo of a human child. That was when I became the "son" of Minamino Shiori, Minamino Shuichi. Those years of a "second childhood" I continue to deceive her. My plan was to stay with her until I got my powers back. But it didn't go as planned.

My human body was six years old. There was a project at school that I had to get done at school. (I didn't do it because I wanted to. It seemed the only way to survive was to "be a good boy".) I needed to get a jarfrom the cubboard so I got on a stool to at least reach it. Just as I was about to get it, I fell. I knocked glass over so when I hit the ground, I would get stabbed to death. My mother saved me before I was about to get killed, gashing her arms in the process.

She didn't yell at me like I thought she would. She only smiled and asked me, "Are you okay, Shuichi?"

When I was fourteen, I met Hiei, who thought I was working for Eighthands. (Of course we got passed that once we had defeated him.) We became friends after that. (He calls me an acquaintance.) Not long ago, he introduced me to Gouki, a demon that ate souls. We went to Spirit world and stole three artifacts- the Orb of Baast (Gouki intended to use this to eat all the souls he wanted.), the Shadow Sword (Hiei intended to use this to create his own army.), and the Forlorn Hope (My mother was ill at the time so I intended to use this to save her life.).

Yusuke had hisown plans. He was the Spirit Detective and was assigned to take back the artifacts. I couldtell he got into a big fight with Gouki for the Orb of Baast. Gouki DID seem like the type to put up a fight. I wanted to give him the Forlorn Hope with no fight. I knew he knew I was to lose my life for my wish, but I didn't expect him to take the risk of risking his own life to save me. In the end, we both lived. He defeated Hiei by pure luck. Funny what he would do when Keiko was at risk.

Hiei and I had to do community service after that, meaning we would have to help Yusuke out on missions. That was how we met Kuwabara. You see, the demons at Maze Castle wanted to move into Human World. We came to the surprise to find Kuwabara coming along to save his town. He proved to be quite a fighter and a loyal friend...

But I can't help but feel that it may end at some point. Like we would get separated... Or is it only paranoia?

**Why, Kuronue? Why?**


End file.
